In order to prevent pets from straying, pet owners often employ pet leashes. Pet leashes currently available on the market come in various kinds and styles. In general, a pet leash may include a housing, a turntable disposed in the housing, and a hauling rope coiled on the turntable. In addition, a revolving body may be disposed between the housing and the turntable for retracting the hauling rope automatically.
A traditional pet leash as such has the following disadvantages:
(1) When the pet suddenly runs away as it is frightened or intending to attack, it can pull out the hauling rope coiled on the reel very quickly, and the pet owner would not be able to react in time and brake the turntable in the leash to stop the pet. An accident may be resulted.
(2) Even if a button is provided on the pet leash to brake the turntable, as the pet pulls the hauling rope in the braking mode, an impact would be imposed on the turntable and the button. The impact could damage the button and cause the braking to fail.
(3) The button on the pet leash normally has only two modes of operation, namely, locking and unlocking. It does not provide a “stutter braking” mode, which is needed to effectively control the pet.
(4) The turntable cannot be conveniently braked or locked in the braking mode.